


О (не)доверии и монстрах

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа заходит к Тони поговорить.
Relationships: mentioned Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	О (не)доверии и монстрах

— Романофф, ты что здесь забыла?

Наташа невозмутимо проходит в офис и располагается в кресле напротив Тони.

— Проходила мимо, решила зайти.

Они молчат несколько минут, изучая друг друга взглядами. На обоих сквозь искусственно сияющий вид проступают следы пережитых утрат и усталости.

— Как Пеппер?

Тони на секунду запинается — видно, что хотел съязвить, но передумал.

— Приучила весь совет директоров ходить по струночке, а уж стоит малышу уснуть во время заседания, и эти старые брюзги все как один превращаются в первоклассных ниндзя — способны мгновенно испариться из зала совещаний, не издав ни звука. В такие дни я счастлив, что Пеп не какая-нибудь заокеанская шпионка. Страшно представить, что бы она тогда вытворяла…

Наташа мечет в Тони взгляд острее клинка. Его это нисколько не смущает: он таких взглядов за жизнь словил столько, что отнимай каждый из них хоть секунду жизни, и Тони Старка давно бы уж на свете не было.

— Роджерс всё ещё воюет с ветряными мельницами? Ой, прости, с мифическими чудовищами?

— Ты же знаешь, что Гидра не миф.

— Как и пришельцы, Романофф. Как и боги. Как и маги. Гидра — всего лишь люди.

— Иные люди похуже монстров.

— Это ты сейчас на кого намекаешь?

— Например, на себя.

Тони хохочет долго и со вкусом.

— Монстр? Ты? А говорят, у меня эго раздутое.

В уголках глаз от смеха выступили слёзы, и Тони стирает их пальцем, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

— Не льсти себе, Романофф. Я ещё понимаю, когда Брюс зовёт себя монстром — он из-за Халка всё терзается, хотя как по мне, милейший парень, этот зелёный. Что скажешь?

— С оговорками, Старк.

— Всё на свете с оговорками. Ну, за одним исключением.

— Что ты гений?

— Что Пеппер — лучшая из женщин на свете.

Наташа удивлённо вскидывает брови и улыбается.

— Надо же.

— Впрочем, с тем, что я гений, вообще-то тоже трудно спорить.

— Да кто бы сомневался.

— А теперь обратно к теме: монстр из тебя, Романофф, откровенно хиленький. Чтобы убрать тебя, я к Мстителям даже обращаться бы постеснялся. Хватило бы банального ЦРУ.

Наташу это заявление очевидно веселит:

— Так ЦРУ, по-твоему, это банально?

— Пф, разумеется. Но я не о том. Тебе и Брюсу надо брать пример с Роджерса: этот может ради дружка-терминатора в одиночку спецотряд положить и не вспотеть, даже дыхание не собьёт, а всё равно считает себя образцом и воплощённой добродетелью.

— По-твоему, в нашей команде отморозков со сверхсилами монстров в принципе нет?

— Почему же? Есть. Один такой безбашенный монстр, который ради своих интересов вчерашним друзьям головы открутит и не поморщится.

Наташа отвечает на это растерянным, недоумённым взглядом, и Старк на это внезапно раздражается:

— Серьёзно, Романофф?

— Ты про Ванду?

— А ты ещё знаешь среди нас нервных девиц со сверхсилами, которые во спасение своей бесценной шкурки станут расшвыривать бомбы в мирных жителей? А после этого дуться, что нужно посидеть тихонько дома, пока не уляжется шум, в то время как любого другого на её месте давно бы уже отправили в камеру предварительного заключения.

— Тебе напомнить…

— Мне ничего не нужно напоминать. Я помню, чем она пожертвовала, когда пришёл Танос. И я помню, чьё оружие убило её родителей. Поверь, я не забываю об этом никогда. И таких сирот по миру, кстати, немало, я узнавал. Один из них сейчас, не поверишь, оканчивает МТИ, подаёт большие надежды, даже отправил резюме в Старк Индастриз — какая ирония! Другая девочка работает сестрой милосердия в гуманитарной миссии где-то в Африке. Ещё одна буквально месяц назад обзавелась очаровательной двойней. Фото в Инстаграм отправляла со старкфона, к слову. Сирот много. А вот тех, кто добровольно из-за этого стал подопытной крысой Гидры и натравил Халка на родной многострадальный город, я больше не встречал.

— Говоришь так, будто не хочешь видеть её среди Мстителей.

— Я бы не хотел, да. Тем не менее, я не вмешиваюсь. Если Роджерс и Бартон считают, что она годится для этой работы и готовы за ней присматривать, кто я такой, чтобы спорить. Всем нужны вторые шансы. И уж если Ванда этого шанса заслуживает, то тебе и спрашивать некого — бери и пользуйся.

— Не боишься, что…

— Что ты перескажешь это Ванде, Роджерсу и своему бро? Нет, потому что ты этого не сделаешь. Я слишком верю в твой разум, Романофф.

— Только в разум?

— На твою лояльность предпочитаю не рассчитывать, уж прости.

Слышать это неприятно, но Тони прав: в случае конфликта она примет сторону того, кого сочтёт правым. Не останется с ним просто потому что они друзья — Наташа упрямо зовёт это дружбой, хотя Старк бы с ней, возможно, и не согласился.

Тони ей не доверял и, в общем-то, правильно делал, но это не отменяло того, что к самому Тони Наташа сохраняла тёплое отношение. Знала его боль и искренне желала Тони лучшего, сожалея, что сама в силу обстоятельств то и дело становилась источником его расстройств. Когда твоя жизнь тебе не принадлежит, чувства с действиями нередко расходятся.

Может быть, Тони это даже понимает. Не просто так же откровенничает.

— Что ж, честно.

— О, я сейчас даже поверю, что тебе не всё равно.

— Ты знаешь, что мне не всё равно, Старк.

Тони выдыхает и устало откидывается назад.

— Почему у нас всё так сложно, Романофф?

— Потому что мы сложные люди со сложной судьбой?

Улыбка на лице Наташи редкая — тёплая, почти кроткая. Тони в ответ усмехается краешком губ. Друг с другом они могут не притворяться.

И Наташа понимает, что это-то и есть высшая форма доверия — отбросить все маски, опустить все щиты, и чувствовать себя комфортно. Они могут не сходиться во мнениях, стоять по разные стороны баррикад, подводить друг друга, даже ранить словами — и всё равно в конечном счёте оставаться наедине и говорить с такой вот обнажённой откровенностью.

— Что у вас там с Брюсом не срослось?

Наташе хочется увильнуть, но она всё же отвечает:

— Когда я предлагала оставить всё в прошлом и сбежать, Брюс сказал, что не сможет забыть своих мертвецов. Когда Брюс предложил мне уйти, Альтрон пытался сделать из Соковии комету, и нам был нужен Халк.

— А Халк, судя по всему, обиделся, что его никто не любит, и свалил. Нет, правда, я не понимаю, что с вами не так со всеми. Милейшее же создание! Я несколько лет потратил, чтобы вбить в голову Беннера мысль, что Халк не монстр…

— О, ну конечно, Старк! По сравнению с Альтроном — может, и не монстр…

— Он мне жизнь спас! Поймал, когда я вывалился из портала без сознания! Монстры так не поступают, Романофф. Ты вообще слышала рассказ Тора? Он неплохо так подружился с Халком. Потому что смотрит на него не как на чудовище.

— Я и не смотрю как на чудовище. Колыбельная…

—…придумана как раз для того, чтобы «монстра» превращать в человека.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Быть людьми. Быть просто людьми. Непредсказуемыми, опасными, временами злыми — людьми. Видеть друг в друге людей. Видеть в Халке — одного из нас.

Наташа смолкает и долго возит пальцем по столу в задумчивости, не глядя на Тони. Тот тоже на неё не смотрит, уставившись в одну точку.

— Но ведь ты помогал в разработке Вероники, — нарушает молчание Наташа.

Тони пожимает плечами:

— Во-первых, Брюсу так было спокойнее. Во-вторых, я же не отрицаю, что Халк бывает опасен, когда не в себе от страха. Я опасен в костюме, но костюм можно сломать или отключить. Роджерса можно вырубить. Барнсу оторвать руку. Каждый из нас опасен, и на каждого можно найти управу на случай, если нас занесёт. Вероника — страховка от опасности, а не от самого Халка. — Тони смолкает ненадолго, а затем чуть подаётся вперёд: — Сказать, в чём твоя беда, Романофф?

— В том, что я всегда предаю людей?

Голос Наташи сочится ядом, но Тони не ведётся. Смотрит спокойно, с каким-то тоскливым сочувствием.

— В том, что ты предаёшь себя, Нат.

Наташа от удивления не находится с ответом, только смотрит на Тони во все глаза.

— Ты постоянно ищешь, на кого работать, чьи приказы выполнять, за кем следовать: русская разведка, ЩИТ, Роджерс. Работаешь на кого угодно, кроме себя. Позволяешь кому-то другому решать за себя. Найми уже себя сама. Выбери свою собственную цель.

— И это говорит мне человек, настаивавший на подписании Соковианских соглашений.

— Да. Потому что их подписание должно было успокоить общественность, сохранить команду, а также уберечь нас от повторения трагедий в Соковии и Нигерии. Но своей собственной жизнью я распоряжаюсь сам. Я могу позволить ООН ограничить меня нормами в супергеройской деятельности, как меня ограничивают гражданские законы моей страны. Но это не ограничивает меня в выборе, кем мне быть и чем заниматься. Тебя же приучили жить в чужих интересах, да ещё на два фронта, и ты мечешься, как только оказываешься сама по себе. Реши уже, кто ты и чего хочешь. В конце концов, как можно доверять человеку, который не доверяет себе сам?

Наташа отводит взгляд и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Тони кладёт руку ей на плечо, коротко сжимает и оставляет одну.

Пока сумерки неторопливо вплывают в город, Наташа размышляет над тем, как именно Тони или Стиву удаётся найти в самих себе опору. Как это сделать ей. Она перебирает эпизоды из своей насыщенной событиями жизни, вспоминает выборы и решения, которые принимала, размышляет над тем, что из всего этого она выбирала потому, что хотела и не могла не выбрать. Выходило не много. И лучшими из этих решений был переход в ЩИТ, и ещё — в Мстители.

И если лучшие её решения — это путь из убийц в супергерои, то, может, она действительно не такой уж пропащий человек? Может, её собственный внутренний компас настроен правильно?

В офисе темно и тихо, все работники Башни давно уже разошлись. И то, что она в полном одиночестве поздно вечером находилась в личном офисе Тони… это же что-то значило, да?


End file.
